


Complete

by ProxiDeLaRue



Category: Samurai 8: The Tale of Hachimaru | Samurai 8: Hachimaruden
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Ryu and Kotsuga have something going on, Ryu loves Sanda's blushed face, Ryu says what he thinks, give Sanda a break, nothing official but everybody knows, which makes Sanda flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxiDeLaRue/pseuds/ProxiDeLaRue
Summary: Ryu thinks that he is an incomplete person because he has no memory of his past, but Sanda is there to make him remember that what matters is the present.Ryu x Sanda/Kotsuga.
Relationships: Ryu/Kotsuga | Sanda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Samurai 8 may be cancelled but is not as if that is gonna stop me from writing about my gay ships

Ryu knew he was incomplete—an incomplete person, an incomplete samurai.

He doesn't remember his past, where he comes from. If he had family, friends, or a home; what was his favorite dish, his favorite season of the year? Did he always dream to become a samurai, or was he part of a noble lineage of samurais, leaving him with no choice? Did he have a companion like Hayataro, a Princess like Ann?

Ryu could not help but feel a little distressed about that possibility.

How irresponsible, how reckless, how careless of him to leave such important people behind, to erase them from his memory. Where could they be? Were they safe, or were they dead? Did he leave them deliberately, or accidentally?—did they leave _him_ instead?—Was he happy with them, and them with him? Was his princess soft-spoken, kind and polite like Ann, or hot-headed, harsh, and tough, like—

Ryu's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand softly touching his back. He turned, and found Sanda's blue eyes staring directly at him with the silent attention of a feline. He was sitting next to him, and Ryu didn't even realize he was there until that moment. He mentally noted another similarity his partner had with cats, though the last time he told him that he won a scolding.

Is not like Ryu really minded though, he was already used to Sanda's reprimands. Ryu knew that was his partner's way to show that he cared. _Besides_ , he quite liked it when Sanda's face blushed while delivering an angry speech, embarrassed for the comparison he made. The memory made him paint a smile on his face. Sanda never failed to light up his mood.

Before his partner could say anything in regards to his sudden smile, Ryu pulled him close, and trapped him into a tight embrace while Sanda squirmed and shouted.

"W-What are you doing?! Ryu..." He asked in a high-pitched voice, but didn't continue further, finally ceasing his fight against the hug. Ryu saw this as an opportunity to pass his arms through Sanda's sides and deepen the hug. His partner sighed. "Jeez, you've been a lot more clingy these days."

"I was... thinking," Ryu replied, ignoring the snarky comment. What he said made Sanda snort, but he still passed his arms through his neck and got closer, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"About that past that you don't remember?" Ryu only nodded. "What did you think about, exactly?"

"About the fact that I don't have a Princess or a Key Holder."

Sanda gave him little punches in the back.

"A Princess, you say! You don't need one, Ryu, you are already strong as you are," Sanda reassured. He stayed in silence for a few seconds, before adding, "Though having a holder would be nice, they can shapeshift and stuff."

"Hmhm," Ryu agreed, that was his only response. Suddenly, he didn't feel that uncertainty about his existence anymore. Sanda didn't seem to catch that, so he continued talking.

"I can't believe you're stressing yourself thinking about this—you never care about anything! Why care about being like the others now? I can assure you, you're still better than the kid, and I bet that even stronger that the cat- but, oh, gods, _don't_ tell them that I said that, Ryu. _Please_. Last time you got me in such a problem-!" Sanda stopped his ranting when he noticed Ryu's soft laughter, which made him angrier, "I'm trying to help you here and all you do is laugh?! I'm being serious, Ryu!"

"I'm not stressed, Kot-... Sanda," he felt Sanda tremble slightly, probably due to the fact that he said his name right—the real one, this time. Ryu traveled his partner's back with his hands, wanting to make him tremble more. "Not after remembering something important."

"Something... important?" He after a little pause, feeling tickles in his stomach because of Ryu's touches.

"That you are right, I don't need a Princess nor a Key Holder. I'm okay as I am." Then the made a pause, searching for the correct words. He separated himself a bit from the hug, wanting to meet his partner's eyes. When they found each other, Ryu noticed the small pink in Sanda's cheeks, the nervousness reflected in his raised eyebrows. Ryu just felt like blurting it all out. "You are my Princess and my Key Holder at the same time. You support me and give me strengh like Ann, and are my partner in battle like Hayataro. You're everything I need."

Silence.

They could hear the noise from outside the room. Daruma's ship was lively as always: Hachimaru loudly talking to Nanashi, Ann's laughter, Daruma's short steps entering the main hall—

But Ryu ignored all of that. He could only concentrate on the man he had in front of him.

He had seen Sanda's blushed face many times before, but never to the point where his whole face turned red. Ryu admired with awe his partner's ears becoming red, then how his blue eyes gleamed while looking at him. Sanda opened his mouth many times, exposing his teeth—including the small fang that Ryu thought made Sanda look even more like a cat, _cute_ —, trying to find some words to say, but all he did was babble like babies and fools in love do.

Ryu smiled. He would never grow tired of Sanda's embarrased expressions and angry scoldings, that's what made Sanda the person he was, and Ryu would not want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the last you'll see of me with these two. I love them. They're my otp (as well as HachiNana)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
